


Not as sweet as you are

by mycosmicspacestorm



Category: The Umbrella Academy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycosmicspacestorm/pseuds/mycosmicspacestorm
Summary: When Klaus meets a cute barista, he's powerless to stop the cascade of feelings and wants nothing more than to spend eternity looking into those beautiful eyes.First, however, he'll need to figure out how to get close to him.
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Not as sweet as you are

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome- Klave modern au
> 
> No powers, Klaus is still a druggie, all modern stuff
> 
> So I thought I would write some fluff- because I need practice at this
> 
> Inspiration for the fluff was a quote from the fictional podcast “Welcome to Night Vale”. I used four quotes from the podcast throughout the story.
> 
> All Nightvale quotes are also in the author’s notes at the end
> 
> No warnings that I know of 
> 
> Have fun

His heart was pounding.

Klaus hadn’t thought that he would have as much pep in his step as he did right at this very moment, though it was more than just the copious amount of... whatever he had taken in his system. 

No, no, today was different. It started when he met a prince. 

Not an actual prince. 

In a café apron and coffee down his front, the stranger had run into him. Literally. While carrying a tray of drinks. 

Klaus would’ve said something or made fun of him, but when he met his eyes…. 

“Oh, Ben,” Klaus said, half spinning around with a pillow held tight against his chest as he spoke on the phone with his best friend. Klaus let out an airy giggle and continued dramatically. “OH BENNY- You should’ve seen him! There was no doubt about it. I’ve found my match. My perfect. My other half. The sun to my weirdly shaped cloud. The peanut butter to my jelly. The shoe to my sock. The penguin to my-” 

“He sounds perfect, Klaus,” Ben said, trying his best not to scoff at Klaus’ act.  
As much as Ben loved Klaus as a friend and a brother, he had to admit that Klaus tended to fall in ‘love’ a lot. Really any connections outside the family were more of a ‘friends with benefits' thing, but Klaus would never admit that to anyone.  
Ben continued happily. “I’m happy for you.” 

“He grinned, and everything about him was perfect, and I fell in love instantly,” Klaus said in an uncharacteristically soft voice that made Ben pause. 

There was half a second where nothing could be heard except the honking of a car alarm just down the street. A pause. Ben burst into loud laughter. Of course. This was utterly ridiculous, but at least Klaus had found something that made him happy. 

“You’re back,” The stranger said in surprise when he saw Klaus the next morning. It was right after opening and Dave hadn’t thought that anyone would be there, especially not the cute guy he had spilled coffee on the day before. 

“Of course I am,” Klaus said with a sneaky grin. He put a couple dollars and more change than he had the willpower to count on the counter.

“Glad to see you then,” Dave said with an easy smile. He had just started working there recently and supposed that this might be just a thing that happened. Did customers usually look this cute? He shrugged it off and glanced down to the pile. “Sorry, but you didn’t say what you wanted.” 

“What I want?” Klaus asked, feigning innocence. He looked up to the menu and then down to meet Dave’s eyes with a loving little grin. “Your number would work perfectly.” 

“Uhm,” Dave didn’t blush in the slightest. Instead, he looked rather confused. “I’m sorry, Sir, but I make your drink and then just call out your name. There’s no table numbers or anything.”

And so the game started. Klaus’ plan, as childish as Ben had called it, was simple. He was going to order something and use the time it took the cute stranger to count all his coins to seduce him. 

Klaus would do it every day until something happened. 

After the catastrophe that was the first day, Klaus decided that it would be better to start slow. He couldn’t help but notice that the cute stranger didn’t have a nametag. That was his goal for day two: Figure out the cutie’s name. 

“Anyways,” Klaus said, scooting a little closer and giving Dave his trademark grin. It was a little colder outside today so Klaus had ordered a hot chocolate with extra whipped cream and a little bit of cinnamon. The cute barista had gotten his name to write on the cup. Klaus met his eyes. “You know my name. I can guess yours if you’d like, or you could go easy on me and tell me.”

“Dave,” Dave said with the ghost of a smile. He appreciated how Klaus would go out of his way to make Dave happy. It was a very nice thing of him to do and Dave found his charisma very friendly, though he wasn’t sure why Klaus would only come in when he was working the register. 

"It's just coffee, but maybe it's more! Maybe lots more." Klaus said to Ben, who was sitting on his kitchen counter. Klaus was lying on the table, staring at the ceiling. He had been gushing about Dave for more than half an hour and Ben was starting to get bored. 

“You really like him, don’t you?” Ben asked with a gentle laugh. He shook his head a little as he jumped off the counter. The proclamation of LOVE that Klaus gave after this question lasted not only another hour, but it made Ben certain that Klaus had lost it. 

After a few days, Klaus was tempted to step up his game. 

“And could you put some hearts on there too?” Klaus asked, leaning over the counter to watch Dave write on the cup. He smiled sweetly and Dave could feel his face start to heat up. 

Weird. 

Were customers allowed behind the counter like this? He didn’t exactly know, but he assumed that one of his coworkers would say something if it was a problem. Besides, being close to Klaus was… invigorating. 

Dave always looked forwards to when Klaus would come in, which was every day. Sometimes, even multiple times for when Klaus was ‘feeling dehydrated and in need of a bit of love’. That excuse always made him laugh and he would thank the heavens that he got to see those irresistible emerald eyes again so soon.

They grew closer and closer over the course of the next few weeks. It was easy to. Klaus made Dave smile and Dave made Klaus’ heart happy. Anyone and everyone around them could tell that there was something going on between them, even if they themselves didn’t realize it.

“I feel like time always slows down when we’re together, Dave and I,” Klaus said in a low voice. He wasn’t ‘on’ anything tonight and was itching -screaming- for his next hit. However, he was doing his best to stay put. 

Ben had brought up a very good point: Eventually, Klaus would have to tell Dave about his addiction. 

That was something he very much didn’t want to do. 

Klaus knew Dave wasn’t perfect, but he was the closest thing to it. He was the sweetest person on earth and Klaus knew that it wasn’t just some silly crush. This was serious. He felt comfortable and happy around Dave that he didn’t really feel around anyone with the small exception of Ben.

Thus, Klaus was trying to sober up. It was hard - nearly impossible - but he wasn’t doing it for himself. Dave. It was for Dave. 

It took longer than he wished to admit, but with Ben’s stubborn presence and the motivation of the cute barista… Klaus was surprised in his progress. Without the two of them, he never would’ve been able to make it.

Now the big step. 

Ben had told him to take his time, to not rush things. Klaus agreed and knew that it was very smart advice. That’s not why he ignored it. He just felt as though his heart would rip at the seams if he put it off any longer.

Klaus had decided to talk to him about it. For once, he was fully sober and had asked Dave to meet him out back behind the coffee shop after his shift. 

Surprisingly to him, Dave had said yes. 

Now, the two were sharing each other’s company in comfortable silence. Klaus didn’t want to rush this conversation. One wrong move and he could mess everything up. He was more scared than he had been in a very long time. Dave meant so much to him. 

“I know two things,” Dave said, leaning back against the wall and looking up at the stars. He didn’t want Klaus to see the light blush appearing on his cheeks. 

“What’s that?” Klaus asked, looking to Dave curiously. There was a moment of silence as Dave gathered his courage.

“I love you.” Dave said gently. Klaus’ heart soared. 

“I love you too.” Klaus responded with a small smile. His heart was pounding and he reached for Dave’s hand. “What’s the other thing?”

“You just said it.” 

Was it Klaus’ imagination, or did the stars seem to twinkle just a little bit brighter?

**Author's Note:**

> That’s it! I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Quotes used:
> 
> “I feel like time always slows down when we’re together, [Carlos] and I,”
> 
> "it's just coffee, but maybe it's more! Maybe lots more."
> 
> “He grinned, and everything about him was perfect, and I fell in love instantly,”
> 
> “ ‘I know two things  
> What is that?  
> I love you.  
> I love you too. What’s the other thing?  
> You just said it,’ “
> 
> Feedback is appreciated. Thank you lots for reading! I wish you luck in your endeavors ^^


End file.
